


As Long As You're With Me

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Custom Hawke, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Hawke refuses to sleep without Anders by his side.





	As Long As You're With Me

Hawke refuses to sleep without Anders by his side.

When he first invited Anders into his bed, Hawke never expected to fall so deeply and madly in love. The man is everything he could have ever hoped to be—a fighter, a lover, a mage, someone so full of compassion and empathy it’s nearly overwhelming. Loving Anders was like finally feeling complete, after years of loss and loneliness.

So on nights like these, where Anders is nowhere to be seen in the estate, Hawke dons his housecoat and makes his way to the clinic through the cellar shortcut. At nearly two bells past midnight, the lantern outside the clinic is no longer lit but there still is light coming from beneath the doors. Hawke pushes them open, wincing as they squeak on their rusting hinges. He makes a mental note to send for his blacksmith in the morning to get them replaced.

Inside, Anders sits bent over a brewing pot over a small fire. He notices Hawke’s entrance but doesn’t ask any questions—he knows exactly why Hawke is here.

“Sorry, love,” Anders says, flashing him a sympathetic smile, “just a bit longer.”

Though his eyelids are heavy after a long and tiresome day, Hawke sits on a nearby box as he waits. His eyes trace Anders' lanky form, intently watching his lover finish bottling the elfroot potions. Anders takes great care not to spill a single drop, corking each one before putting them away in a small crate. 

Hawke hadn’t noticed he’d dozed off until he was brought back by long, lean fingers brushing the hair from his forehead. Opening his eyes, Anders comes into focus in the newly darkened clinic. The potions are put away in their proper places and all the wall torches are extinguished, leaving them in the light cast only by the moon streaming through the window.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Anders says softly, cupping the side of Hawke’s face and smiling gently when Hawke leans into the touch. “Let’s go home and get some rest, love.”

Hawke turns his face to kiss Anders’ palm, eyes sliding closed as he whispers reverently: “As long as you’re with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically written for my custom Hawke named Emir.
> 
> Saving this from the Tumblr Purge of 2018
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
